Hetalia Scout Camp!
by shadowraven45662
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when the axis and allies decide to go camping? the answer? A LOT! no pairings since this is my first fanfic... its a good story i promise! T rating just in case...and cuz romano may come later.
1. We're Camping!

**Yay! First Fanfic! hope you guys enjoy this! (ive done my best so go please dont be too harsh!) updates will be a little unpredicable im afraid but hopefully you wont have to wat too long!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: We're camping!<span>

"Veee Germany can you believe we finally get to go camping!" cried an over excited Italy waving frantically at his best friend. The bag of tent equipment slung over his shoulder rattled about.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. Great stuck out in the middle of nowhere for 5 days with HIM of all people. It was going to be a long camp. "Ja Italy" he replied.

The Italian skipped over to the tall blonde German; the tent bag swinging around and almost knocking poor Japan, who had just arrived, into the bushes.

The Axis Powers trio wandered together into the clearing which was to be their "home" for the next few days. They were quite an unusual bunch, each with their own individual personalities.

Germany was the tallest of the three, standing proudly in his green military uniform. His short blonde hair swept back away from his face. His azure eyes staring down at the hyperactive Italy who was at that moment dancing.

"Camping, camping, camping! Veeeee!" sang Italy as he danced around the other two. His blue uniform flashing in the evening sunlight. Italy had chesnut brown hair with a little curl sticking out on one side. "It's too bad Romano didn't come but at least I have you guys!"

"Germany-san I think we should start setting up our tents before it gets dark" Japan interrupted Italy's excited singing. He was wearing his white naval-style uniform with gold buttons down the middle. His raven black hair framed his dark brown eyes.

Germany nodded with approval. "Ja I agree" he said "it would be a good idea to be ready before those damn allies get here. Italy do you have all of the equipment?"

He looked at Italy who replied "Va bene! Its all here!" Dropping the large green bag onto the ground, just missing Japan's left foot. The three began arranging poles and canvas out onto the ground. Germany took charge of the matter, Japan helped to the best of his ability and Italy, well Italy was motivated by the promise of pasta for dinner if they got the tent up before the allies arrived. It was long, hard work for the three nations. Particularly when Italy trod on one of the support lines and brought the tent crashing back down again. "Dummkopf" muttered Germany. "Baka" added Japan. However they eventually managed to assemble their tent.

"Gut!" exclaimed Germany, sighing with relief. "Now we can start to put in our sleeping bags unt our other equipment."

From the distance they could hear a booming voice shouting out. "Oh crap THEY'RE here" muttered Germany. He walked over to the edge of their campsite and, sure enough he could see the figures of Britain, America, the strange boy who looked like America but Germany couldn't remember his name, and France. As usual Britain and America we're argueing.

"Listen to me you idiot for the last time we are not going to put fireworks onto the campfire! Don't you realise how bloody dangerous that is? America? LISTEN TO ME WILL YOU!" Britain was yelling so loud that birds in the nearby trees took off in fright.

"C'mon Iggy it'll be such jokes!" America replied cooly "and don't yell at me! The hero does not get yelled at!" He tossed his head and laughed loudly, blocking Britain's attempts to punch him in the face.

"Are you two finished releasing your sexual tensions?" shouted France, trying to be heard over the other two's fighting " we 'ave arrived at our campsite and it seems ze axis powers are already set up!"

"Shut up Froggy!" yelled Britain who was now wrestling with the still laughing America. Now France was pulled into the fray as he tried to get his hands on "ze fithy pig!"

Germany could already feel his headache getting worse. Dealing with Italy was one problem, dealing with three fighting nations was an even worse one. "Will you three shut up!" he yelled at the fighters. "Or do you want to be sleeping in the bushes tonight because if you don't stop I am going to tie the three of you to trees!"

Italy shivered "veee Germany's scary!" he whined holding onto Japan's arm.

Equally scared by Germany's outburst Britain, America and France broke apart. "I'm so sorry about their behaviour" said Canada, his voice barely above a whisper, "they've been like this all day…"

His apology fell on deaf ears, except for the little white polar bear in his arms who looked up at him and asked "who are you?"

Canada sighed "for the last time Kumajiro I'm Canada!"

Meanwhile France, Britain and America were trying to set up the allies tent. "Russia and China are bringing some of our equipment and they aren't here yet" complained Britain furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to assemble one of the poles.

France nodded in agreement. "Oui, where on earth could zey be?" he wondered.

"I'm here-aru!" cried a familiar voice. Just then China burst into the clearing, his red and gold coat flying out behind him as he ran, a bag of camping equipment on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm late-aru but I've spent the whole time trying to get away from Korea-aru!"

America looked up from where he was hammering in tent pegs. "China! You made it! Awesome! Did you bring the sleeping bags?" he said loudly.

"America watch what you're doing with that mallet!" shouted Britain as America very nearly hit the Briton's fingers.

"Yes yes America I brought the sleeping bags-aru" replied China, patting the bag on his shoulder. "I also bring lots of chinese tasty snacks!-aru!" he added.

"Yay!" exclaimed Italy "this is going to be so much fun!"

"I must confess this camping trip is turning out to be very fun." Agreed Japan, emerging from the Axis tent carrying three flags. "Germany-san where would you like me to put our flags?"

Germany looked over at the tent and rubbed his chin, thinking. "I think they would look best if you put them up by the entrance" he concluded. "That way everyone knows it's our tent!"

Japan nodded and went over to the tent to set up the three flags. On the right hand side was the green, red and white Italian flag, in the middle the white and red Japanese flag and on the left the red, yellow and black German flag.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There was a loud shout from above the campsite.

The 7 nations (well 8 but no one had noticed Canada), looked up into the evening sky.

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" said America, his voice unusually quiet.

"I thought he learned his lesson after last time-aru!" added China.

"Merde" said France.

"Bollocks" added England.

Out of the sky, plummeting at almost terminal velocity, yelling VODKA! At the top of his lungs was Russia. His scarf flying out behind him.

"Please can he have remembered a parachute this time-aru, please can he have remembered a parachute this time-aru" China prayed.

Thankfully he had and soon there was a large white parachute billowing out above Russia, slowing his decent. He came to a neat landing next to the Allies almost assembled tent.

"You guys liked my entrance Da?" he said, smiling innocently.

The other nations looked at the smiling Russian with expressions of shock and absolute terror. Well, except for Italy and America who wouldn't have been able to read the situation if it had come up and slapped them.

"Veeee! That was fantastic Russia!" laughed Italy "can I do that sometime?"

Germany put his hand on the Italian's shoulder "not now" he quickly replied "why don't you go and help Japan collect some firewood?"

"Yay!" Italy cried, forgetting all about Russia's surprising entrance he dashed off into the woods.

Russia wandered over to the allies tent and dropped his equipment bag next to the doorway. "You're almost done da?" he said. Then he looked around at the campsite "have my little Baltics not arrived yet?" he asked.

Britain looked up at the smiling Russian "you asked them to come as well? How many people are on this camp?" he exclaimed.

America laughed, his voice its usual volume "the more the merrier!" he shouted standing up suddenly and knocking France over.

"Ahh you idiot!" shouted France as the allies tent collapsed before their eyes. Britain punched America hard.

"You idiot!" he shouted "now we have to assemble the whole bloody tent again!"

America just laughed, provoking further attacks from the other allies, "don't worry the hero will save the day!" he cried.

Germany looked over at the chaos that was the allies' camp and sighed. It was going to be a long camp.

* * *

><p><strong>phew! hard work! hope you enjoyed! your reviews will inspire me to write so send them in please! :)<strong>


	2. The Campfire!

**Yo! back again! and so soon! heres chapter 2... i'll admit its not as long as chapter 1 but im doing my best! Im going on holiday soon so chapter 3 may be a bit of a wait but ill try to get it up asap! Thanks to my awesome proofreader! **

**oh and btw i dont own hetalia... though it would be awesome if i did. Poland forever!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter2: The Campfire<span>

It was dark by the time the allies had finally got their tent set up. There had been a lot of arguing and a wonderful display of some of Britain's more colourful language, mostly directed at the incompetent America who still found the situation to be one big joke.

The Baltics had still not arrived. America managed to get through to a very stressed sounding Lithuania on his mobile who had told them that they were waiting for Poland to finish packing. Russia wasn't pleased at the news that the hyperactive Polish blonde would be accompanying them and had gone into the allies tent to retrieve his metal pipe.

Thankfully it was at that moment Italy and Japan had returned, arms full of firewood. The camp could officially begin! Germany began building the fire as the other nations began preparing to make dinner.

"For the last time Iggy you are NOT cooking!" said America.

"Oui Angleterre it would be best if you did not cook. We want to still be alive at the end of this week non?"

Britain scowled, his large eyebrows furrowing together. "What's wrong with my cooking Froggy?" he growled. Then he turned to America and yelled "And will you stop calling me Iggy!"

"But that's your name Iggy!" whined America.

"I will make food tonight-aru" said China decisively, handing out bowls and cups. "Maybe then they will stop fighting-aru" he muttered to himself. But he was beaten to it…

Over by the fire, which was now crackling away nicely, Japan, Italy and Germany had already begun cooking. A large black pot of water sat bubbling amongst the flames. The allies stared at the three nations in shock "h-how did they get set up so quickly?" stammered America.

"never mind that!" Cried Britain turning to Italy "you'd better have made enough for all of us!"

"Veeee! Of course I did there's pasta for everyone!" replied the smiling Italian.

The other nations sighed. Leave it to Italy to cook pasta for them. Each one silently prayed that there would be something other than pasta to eat as well. The meal passed by silently as the sun continued to set beneath the trees. Soon the clearing where the 9 nations (Canada was finally noticed for a brief 10 seconds by Italy who offered him and Kumajiro a bowl of pasta each) were bathed in the golden yellow glow of the setting sun. It was a very peaceful scene. Japan, Germany and Italy sat together on one log. Next to them sat France China and America, China sitting between France and America to prevent further arguing. This left poor Britain sitting on the third log next to Russia. The man had never been so scared in his life.

After the pasta it was America who suggested that they roast marshmallows. "Dude c'mon it'll be just like the summer camps we have in my country! We'll make smores!" He whined "c'mon Britain you agree with me don't you?"

"Marshmallows will be fun da?" added Russia making the trembling Britain shake so violently it would have made Latvia jealous.

"F-fine then" he stammered "China did you bring them?"

China nodded and began rummaging in his rucksack. The other campers sat back and watched the flickering embers of the fire. Two minutes later and China produced a large bag of pink and white marshmallows from his bag and a packet of skewers. "Knew I packed them somewhere-aru!" he announced proudly.

They distributed out the skewers and passed round the bag of marshmallows. Each nation took one and placed it on their skewer. "So now we put them in the fire da?" said Russia looking over at America.

"Yeah!" ,Cried America waving his own skewer around wildly, " haven't you roasted marshmallows before Russia?"

The large nation shook his head "I've never had anyone to have a campfire with before" he said forlornly. Then he looked up and smiles "but all that we change when everyone is one with Russia da?" he added.

The atmosphere around the campfire suddenly got very awkward.

"I know!", yelled America, "lets totally sing some campfire songs!"

The other nations liked the sound of this. After all isn't singing round a campfire an absolute must when on scout camp?

The problem was that none of them could agree on what to sing. "OoOoOh Say can youuuuu see…" warbled America, his mouth full of marshmallow.

"No way in hell are we singing that you git!" yelled Britain.

"Then what do you propose we sing Iggy?"

"I don't bloody care just anything but THAT!"

Britain turned to look into the flames and began to sing under his breath.

"Flare up and burn it down

from corner to corner with that hellfire

don't leave a single trace

burn down even their souls

Flare up and burn it down

answer my calling right now

burn down those fools with

a crimson flame"

The fire began to grow rapidly and turned a deep crimson. France began to shake "A-angleterre you are not singing that devil summoning song again are you?"

China nodded "p-please Britain you're scaring us-aru"

"G-G-G- GERMANY!" wailed Italy "HOLD ME!"

Thanks to Germany and Japan Britain now had a black eye forming.

"Maybe we should just call it a night and go to bed then?" whispered a tiny voice.

"W-who said that?" replied Japan as the other campers looked wildly around the campsite.

"I did" continued the voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'M CANADA!"

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please submit some reviews to inspire my writing! hasta la pasta until next time!<strong>


	3. Who sleeps with who?

**Yay! we have chapter 3! but 4 will be a long way off since im goin on holiday... sorry!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Who sleeps with whom?<span>

The evening drew to a close as the sun set beneath the horizon. The 9 camping nations were packing away the food from their meal by the light of the dying campfire. One of them looked up from his work, "is it just me or can you hear something strange?" France asked the rest of the group.

"Now that you mention it", replied Japan, "I can hear something."

The sound was the low rumble of a very worn out car engine grinding to a halt and car doors being opened. "Liet!" whined a familiar voice in the distance "for the last, like, time its fine we're fashionably late!"

Another voice spoke up "if you hadn't taken so long packing Poland then we would have got here on time." It paused for a brief second, then continued "and I bet Mr Russia will be really mad with us for being late!"

The other voice, Poland, replied "like don't worry Liet. I'll like totally protect you and the others from that bastard! I like promise I will!"

Back at the campsite all the nations had stopped working to listen to the conversation. They had recognised whiny Poland's voice immediately and it was most likely to be poor Lithuania he was talking to. Russia's face broke into a huge grin "it's my little Baltics da!" he exclaimed.

Germany nodded "unt I think zey have brought Poland wiz zem"

There was a collective moan from the rest of the group. Nobody really had anything against the blonde nation; it's just that after a while he became extremely annoying to be with, particularly if he didn't get his own way. Nobody knew how Lithuania could put up with him and were secretly jealous of his ability to control the stroppy blonde.

America nudged Britain, who was still nursing his newly gained black eye, he whispered to him "how much do you want to bet that Poland's in a skirt?"

Britain looked at the American with an evil smile "I bet you that if he's not you're sleeping in Russia's tent compartment tonight!"

It was a risky bet, but America was never a man to back away from a challenge. "You're on!" he whispered back.

The voices got louder as they neared the camp. The other nations had gone back to what they were doing, except for Britain and America who were watching eagerly for the arrival of the other nations.

Sure enough 5 minutes later Estonia, a very shaky Latvia, Lithuania and Poland entered the clearing carrying a tent and equipment. "S-sorry we're so late", stammered Latvia, "w-we were waiting for P-Poland to finish getting ready."

Russia scowled at the Baltics, making them tremble with fear. Poor Latvia shook so much he dropped all his equipment. "You are late da?" he said "will I have to punish you for being late da?" He began to walk toward the three slowly, his violet eyes glinting in the sunlight.

Poland stood in front of the trembling Baltics "no you like won't!" he said defensively "or I will like totally make your capital Warsaw!" At this Russia backed away laughing. Poland stuck his tongue out at the larger nation.

America was staring at Poland. "What is it America?" asked the blonde when he noticed the staring "does my outfit like clash or something?"

Britain started laughing loudly "looks like I win America!" he cried.

America strode over to the blonde boy and grabbed his shirt. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU NOT IN A SKIRT?" he yelled.

Poland was startled by this, but soon gained his confidence "I was like gonna", he began, "but Liet like totally said no. He said it's like not practical for camping and stuff"

America held his head in his hands; he had to go through with his bet, the Hero could not be seen to back down from this challenge. Even if it meant that tonight he was…he was… "OH MY GOD NOW I HAVE TO SHARE A COMPARTMENT WITH RUSSIA!" America yelled at the top of his lungs.

From his hiding place inside the tent Britain laughed to himself. He had no doubt that America would make him pay for it later, but oh it was worth it.

"America will become one with me da?" said Russia cheerfully.

The others just looked on in total shocked silence.

"I like have no idea what's going on right now" said Poland.

The Baltics and Poland busied themselves setting up their own tent between the Axis and the Allies. Germany, Japan and Italy were unrolling their sleeping bags and getting ready for bed. Their tent had only one compartment so the three would all be sleeping together. Good news for Italy as he was terrified of the dark. Bad news for the others because Italy snored like a car engine.

The Allies tent however had two compartments each with enough room to sleep 3 people in them. It had already been established America and Russia would be in a compartment together, that just left the other four (Canada was thrilled to be included for once) One of them would have to be in the compartment with Russia and America and that issue was causing a heated argument.

"Angleterre it should be you who sleeps avec Russia et Amerique since it was you who made zat silly bet!" argued France

"No way in hell Frog! The fact that I won that bet means that I don't have to sleep with them!" retorted Britain.

"You western nations are so immature-aru" sighed China.

"I don't mind sharing with them" whispered Canada in an attempt to quell the fighting. As usual no one heard him. He tried again, this time a little louder "I don't mind sharing with them!" he whispered loudly. Still no one heard him. He tried using French to see if he could get France to her him that way. "Je ne suis pas l'esprit de partage une tente avec eux!" still nothing. That was the last straw. Canada took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could, which still wasn't very loud, "I DON'T MIND SHARING WITH AMERICA AND RUSSIA WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

France dropped Britain, who fell to the floor with a thud. "Canada, you sure zat you do not mind?" he answered. Canada nodded, happy that he had stopped the fighting.

Now that issue was settled the Allied nations could focus on getting their own sleeping bags out. America was unrolling his own stars and stripes sleeping bag when he noticed something lying next to Russia's pillow (which had the Russian flag on it naturally). He looked over at the larger nation who was helping Canada with his maple leaf sleeping bag. "Dude why'd you bring a tap with you to camp? And what's with the bloodstains on it?"

Russia looked at where America was pointing and smiled "oh that?" He replied "it's just a little good luck charm I suppose, and it reminds me of home."

America shuddered and thought to himself "some people bring teddy bears to camp but OH NO not him."

Canada saw his brother shaking and smiled, it was unusual to see his brother so quiet and he liked the sudden tranquillity. He thanked Russia for the help with the sleeping bag and left the tent, leaving Russia and America alone together.

"Just so you know" hissed America "I am NOT happy about this arrangement but I will not back down. The HERO does not back down! So don't get any ideas about `becoming one` and other crap like that OK?"

Russia looked a little taken aback by this outburst, but once more that smile spread across his face. "Ok" he replied "but if you so much as think about snoring tonight and it won't be a pillow that I hit you with da?"

Outside the Baltics had finished assembling their tent and were agreeing sleeping arrangements. Estonia stood by the opening holding his country's flag, which he was trying to get to stand in the hard ground. Next to him, beside his own flag, was Lithuania. "So you and Poland will be in the left compartment and Latvia and I will be on the right, right?" said Estonia.

Lithuania nodded "seems fair since I'm the only one who can deal with Poland" then he looked around worriedly "Where is Latvia by the way?" he added.

Estonia looked around as well and he and Lithuania looked all around their tent. They found Poland, who was sitting on his red and white sleeping bag eating some kind of polish snack. But there was no sign of the littlest nation. Then they heard the screaming, and the sing song voice crowing "Streeeeetch! Streeeetch!"

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eventually things settled down in the campsite as the nations all went to bed. The Axis Powers sat in their tent with the torch on (Italy was afraid of the dark). In one part of the allies tent China, Britain and France were dozing. In the other Canada and Russia were already asleep, America was too scared to fall asleep. "What if that crazy Russian bastard sleep kills me?" he thought to himself, shaking at the idea of Russia coming at him with his steel tap. Poland was wide awake and hell bent on keeping poor Lithuania awake as well, Estonia and Latvia tried to block out the blondes annoying chatter but it wasn't working.

As the night drew on soon there was silence in the campsite. All was peaceful.

For now anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, enjoy and review!<strong>


	4. In the middle of the night

**apologies for the long wait guys... i was in switzerland and then my proofreader went to italy and well you get the idea...**

**anyways, i dont own hetalia (though i really wish i did) and i really hope you enjoy chapter 4...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

In the Middle of the Night

The moon bathed the campsite with a silvery glow. In the woods nearby nocturnal animals scurried about and you could hear the distant hooting of an owl.

America, curled into a ball and wrapped in his sleeping bag, lay awake and staring into the darkness. No matter how hard he tried he just could not sleep. Whether it was caused by the sugar rush he had from all the sweets he's scoffed; or whether it was caused by the sheer terror of sharing a tent with Russia, who was cuddling that blood-stained tap like it was a frickin teddy bear, America did not know. What he did know was that there was no way in hell he could sleep next to Russia.

"That's it," he muttered pulling on his stars and stripes hoodie, "I'm goin out for a walk."

He clambered out of the tent, checking and double checking that he hadn't woken up Russia or Canada. Both were sleeping soundly and America sighed with relief. He stepped out of their tent compartment and into the middle section of the tent.

"Now then I wonder what Britain's dreaming about?" America muttered, snickering to himself, creeping over to the other side of the allies' tent. America knew from experience, having grown up under Britain's care, that the Brit was notorious for sleep talking. He grinned as he pressed his ear to the tent flap. He listened hard, trying to differentiate the noises coming from the compartment.

China was snoring gently and mumbling in his own language so America had no idea what he was talking about. France wasn't sleep-talking but the ominous kissy noises coming from inside the tent could only be coming from him. America listened closer, straining his ears until…Yes! He could just make out Britain's voice amongst France's noise.

"America…leave…nngh…leave the plates alone…"

America was confused at first, what the hell was Britain on about? Then he remembered.

It happened during the time America was Britain's colony, not an independent country.

They'd had an argument; nothing serious really, Britain had caught America trying to steal some biscuits before dinner. America had had a scolding and was very upset about it. In a rage the little boy, not knowing his own extreme strength, had grabbed some plates from the table and smashed them. That had made Britain furious and America remembered being sent to his room after a serious spanking.

So why was Britain dreaming about that of all things? America was confused,, but he couldn't hear anymore since France's kissing noises had gotten louder. He left the sleeping allies and crawled out the tent into the moonlit clearing. A prank was already forming itself in his mind.

Lithuania, having finally managed to get Poland to fall asleep, was having a good dream. This was a rare occurrence for the little Baltic; usually he was tormented with nightmares from his time with Russia. So he was not very pleased when he was woken up by the sound of someone outside hitting their tent repeatedly.

He sat up and looked out into the pitch darkness of the tent, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He could just make out a shape standing outside his tent. Sighing Lithuania crawled to the door and unzipped his tent, from behind him he could hear Poland snoring. He looked out and met the gaze of a gleeful America.

"Dude you're awake that's awesome!" America cried.

"M-Mr America? What are you doing awake at this hour?" asked Lithuania.

"I need your help! We're gonna prank the axis!"

Lithuania was about to tell America that he didn't think that was a very good idea when he felt something push him out the way. A blonde mop of hair appeared from inside the tent and a pair of green eyes looked up at America.

"You're gonna like play pranks?" cried the now awake Poland "Like freakin awesome America, I'm like totally in! And you too Liet! Pranks on camp are a like total must!"

Lithuania felt himself dragged out of the tent by America, assisted by Poland. He still didn't think it was a very good idea, but secretly he didn't want to miss out…

"So whats like the plan America?" asked Poland

The three leaned in close as America whispered his idea to the other two nations. Then they all turned and crept over towards the Axis' tent.

Meanwhile, inside the Axis Powers' tent, Italy woke up. He was annoyed since he'd been dreaming about his favourite pasta dishes, worse still it was dark and he was the only one awake. Italy began to argue with himself about whether or not he should wake up Germany; then he heard a noise from outside, Italy froze.

"Vee? W-Who's there?" he whispered into the darkness.

The noise came again and Italy realised that someone, or something was outside their tent.

"Wooooo!" came a moan from outside.

Outside; America were moaning and shaking the tent. Lithuania was trying very hard not to laugh.

Italy's fear was rising. He sat up in the inky darkness, wishing he knew where Japan had put his torch, and called out softly…

"Vee is anyone t-there?"

All three pranksters shook the tent and moaned as loud as they dared.

"AWOOOOOOO!"

Italy was sure of it now, something was outside the tent. He shivered "I must be brave!" he told himself " I-I-I am a big strong country a-and I'm not afraid!" He paused, then added "I-I will be brave like Germany, I-I am brave, I-I can be brave, I-I-I-"

"GERMANY!"

Italy burst into tears and leapt on top of Germany so suddenly that he knocked all the breath out of the poor man. Germany awoke spluttering and tried to pry the wailing Italian off his chest. "Vat ze hell iz going on?" he yelled.

All the commotion awoke Japan; who calmly reached for the earplugs he kept in his pocket. He had packed them just in case a situation like this had occurred. Soon Japan was fast asleep again.

Germany however could not go back to sleep. Italy was now clutching him tightly and sobbing into his sleeping bag. The noises from outside where still happening. He pushed Italy off him and scrambled towards the door of the tent. He looked out just in time to see three figures disappearing into the night…

The furious German gave chase, leaving Italy back in the tent on his own. He caught Poland easily. America tripped on a branch and was pinned down before he could get back up again. Lithuania, having seen his two friends captured, gave himself up. "I don't like being voken up in ze night by pranks ja?" Germany shouted at the three pranksters "So I am going to punish you three!"

With that said Germany dragged them to a nearby tree and proceeded to tie the three nations to this tree with some rope.

"C'mon Germany we were just like playing!" Whined Poland.

"Dude take a joke!" added America.

"I tried to tell you this was a bad idea" Lithuania lied.

Germany ignored them and continued to tie them up. "You voke me up at three o'clock in ze morning unt you scared ze heck out of Italy!" he told them "you should be happy zat I am not killing all of you!"

When he'd finished Germany left the three tied to the tree and returned to his own tent. Hoping that he might be able to get a little more sleep.

"This is like totally your fault America, My fave pyjamas are like totally muddy now cuz of you!" Poland hissed dangerously.

"Dude calm down seriously!" America replied, he shivered "man it's so cold!"

Lithuania closed his eyes, he was cold, muddy and really wishing he hadn't agreed to do this prank. He didn't even have the strength to argue.

The next morning it was Britain who first saw the three pranksters tied to the tree. He saw America's sorrowful face staring up at him and couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"You utter moron!" he yelled through fits of laughter "How'd you end up there? You should see your face!"

America scowled at Britain "S-S-Shut up and j-j-just untie me!" he pleaded. He was shivering after such a long night in the cold.

Next to him Poland and Lithuania nodded in agreement. "W-We've been here all n-n-night!" explained Lithuania "M-Mr Germany tied us up!"

Soon all the nations were gathered around the oak tree, laughing and joking. The only one's not finding the situation funny were, unsurprisingly, Lithuania, Poland and America.

"Next time you play pranks I'll be the one who punishes you da? Russia whispered to Lithuania. The Baltic shuddered and vowed to never leave the tent after sunset. Ever.

Poland; after having spent the night shivering under a tree, broken 2 nails and gotten his favourite pink pyjamas mucky, also decided that he wouldn't be playing pranks again.

America on the other hand wasn't through playing pranks. After all, he had to get Britain back for laughing at him and humiliating him infront of everyone. Even his brother, who he could never remember the name of, was laughing at him.

America decided that next time, Britain would be the one tied to the tree, not him.

* * *

><p><strong>wooo... hard work...now for chapter 5! please review!<strong>


	5. Raft Building

**ALRIGHT! i finally got around to writing chapter 5! hope you guys enjoy! please review! thanks to my amazing proofreader! Love you!**

* * *

><p><span>Raft Building<span>

The 13 nations we're just finishing their washing up after breakfast when the instructor arrived. Well, in truth, Germany, China and Lithuania were washing up. The other's couldn't be bothered.

"Lazy bastards-aru" muttered China.

Poland and Lithuania had started a splash war and had managed to drag Latvia and Estonia into it as well. The four we're soaked and it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet.

"Morning everyone!" said the instructor cheerily "ready to do some raft building?"

Everyone followed the instructor over to a small, grassy are next to the enormous lake. In one corner there was a pile of logs, plastics barrels and ropes of varying lengths. The instructor explained that they would be in 3 teams and that each team had to use the equipment provided to make a sturdy raft that could carry the whole team on the lake. The team whose raft floated for longest would be the winner. If a team member fell off then the team would automatically lose.

"So, now to announce the three teams!" she cried.

"Team 1! Your Captain is Italy!"

"Veeee! Germany I get to be captain!" squealed Italy delightedly.

"Your team members are Estonia, Poland and France!" continued the instructor.

"Ve are doomed" moaned France "Italy iz bad enough but avec Poland as well? Mon Dieu!"

France turned to the instructor and turned on the charm. "I don't suppose you could consider changing the teams ma Cherie?" he whispered in her ear.

Two seconds later, France stood by his team, a large slap mark on his cheek.

"Team two! You're captain is China! And your team members are Britain, Japan and America!"

China jumped for joy "revenge-aru!" he cried. "I can boss Britain around for once-aru!"

"And thirdly" the instructor said "Team three your captain is Canada!"

"WHO?" cried everyone

"Me…." Whispered a tiny voice from behind America "I'm Canada…"

"The team members are Russia, Germany, Lithuania and Latvia! Good Luck everyone you have 1 hour!"

And with that, the raft building began.

None of the teams really got along well with each other. Latvia nearly had a breakdown from the stress of being in a team with Russia, Poland refused to work at first,

"because I might, like, break a nail or something!"

,but after a little "persuasion" from France (Who threatened to do things I can't write about without having to put the rating up) he began helping.

China's team seemed to be doing well and had the main frame of their raft assembled before anyone else. Britain's skills with knots came in very useful. "From my days as a privateer you know" he said proudly.

"Don't lie Britain!" America yelled "you we're a pirate and everyone knows it. You spent your days getting drunk and beating the crap outta France and Spain!"

"Will they ever stop fighting-aru?" sighed China.

Canada's team were off to a good start as well. But Canada had to spend most of his time reminding people of who he was so that they would listen to him. Germany's engineering skills came in handy and the combined strength of him and Russia meant that they had no trouble moving the logs around to make their raft.

On the contrary the last team were not having as much luck. Poland was sulking over how he had to work. Italy was so hopeless at pretty much anything and he had managed to tie himself and then Estonia to the raft instead of the log. France had gone to flirt with the instructor, been rejected with a slap to the face, and had joined Poland in sulking.

When the teams had completed their rafts they carried them down to the edge of the lake ready for testing. The instructor checked that each team were ready before announcing the first team to take to the water.

"I give you the maiden voyage of the HMS Pasta! The crew is team 1 with Captain Italy!" she cried.

"Vee!" crowed Italy as he, France, Poland and Estonia put their raft onto the lake and began to clamber aboard.

"I zink we should 'ave named it ze HMS Amore" muttered France.

"Let's just hope it holds together" Estonia added, "It doesn't really feel very stable at all"

Poland nodded " It had better stay together 'cuz I do NOT want to like get wet!"

Slowly, the raft began to float out into the middle of the lake. To Italy's delight it seemed to be staying in one piece. He cried out with happiness and waved to his friends on the bank. Japan, and eventually Germany waved back.

France decided to try some more of his pickup lines on the instructor from the raft and Poland produced a nail file from nowhere and began filing his nails. None of them were paying attention to what was happening to the raft, except for Estonia who noticed when the first ropes began to come undone.

Frantically he began trying to retie the rope. Nudging France with his foot he said "Can you lend me a hand here?" France ignored him. He tried to catch Poland's attention and then Italy's but neither of them were paying him any attention. Sighing Estonia let go of the ropes, Closed his eyes, and prepared to get very wet.

SPLASH!

"Team 1 you lasted 3 minutes and 30 seconds!" announced the instructor.

Not that any of them heard since the four of them suddenly found themselves under water. They dragged themselves out of the lake and grabbed their towels.

"Vee! We sank!" moaned Italy.

"Ma beautiful 'air!" cried France "its is ruined!"

"Liet I lost my, like, favourite nail file!" whined Poland.

"I tried to warn you" muttered Estonia.

Team 2 carried their raft down onto the lake and began to climb on. The announcer turned away from the drenched team 1 in order to announce the next raft.

"Alright! This is Team 2 with captain China and their raft is the HMS Victory!"

"Why did we let Britain chose the name-aru?" asked China.

"Hai, I think we should have gone with HMS Onigiri" agreed Japan.

Nevertheless they boarded their raft and began to sail out onto the lake. America got very excited yelling out "DUD THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" every 2 seconds. But surprisingly he wasn't the only one excited by being out on the open water again.

Sitting proudly at the front of the raft, chattering away to himself, was Britain. "HOIST THE MAINSAIL YE SCURVY BILGERATS! AVAST LETS GET HER SAILING!" No one had any clue what he was going on about.

China sat back, trying to relax and ignore Britain's nonsense. He imagined himself sailing down the Yangtze River back in the glory days of his empire. A dream shattered by Japan speaking to him.

"Chugoku-san I think that Igirisu-san and Amerika-san are about to kill each other" he calmly stated.

"Then why the heck are you not stopping them-aru?" China yelled.

The two began trying to pry the two warring nations off each other. America had no trouble shaking Japan off him and continued trying to throttle England. England, fuelled by his old pirate instincts, pushed China so hard he almost fell off the raft. Soon all four were fighting atop their raft.

SPLASH!

"Team 2 you fell off your raft!" announced the instructor "therefore your time is 2 minutes 45 seconds!"

As they crawled out of the lake none of the four members of team two spoke to each other. The freezing water had done a good job at cooling off all their tempers.

"Finally it's time for team 3 and the voyage of the HMS Maple!" cried the announcer.

Russia and Germany were carrying the raft; it certainly didn't look very seaworthy. The other nations began taking bets on how long it would last.

When it was finally in the water the team began to climb aboard. Firstly Canada and then Germany. Lithuania had to jump as it was too far for him to step. It was even worse for Latvia, who stood on the pier trembling. "H-H-How am I s-supposed to g-get on?" he stammered.

Something grabbed him from behind, causing him to squeal with fright. "Don't worry; I'll take you across da?" Russia said, smiling one of his trademark creepy smiles.

In one step Russia and Latvia were on the raft and they began sailing. Latvia scurried over to Lithuania, still quaking with terror. Russia sat himself next to Germany and smiled. The raft glided along the water and to everyone's great surprise, didn't sink.

"That's 5 minutes!" yelled the instructor "team 3 wins!"

Cheers rang out from the successful team as they floated back onto shore. They were the only team who were not soaking wet. The other nations congratulated them and even Canada got a few minutes of recognition. They patted him on the back and high-fived him. He was enjoying himself, despite the fact the "pat" from America almost knocked him out.

"Liet you were like totally awesome out there" said Poland

"I didn't really do anything though" Lithuania replied modestly.

"VEEE! Germany you won you won!" cried a soaking wet Italy, hugging the other nation.

"Achh! Get off you're drenched!" Germany yelled indignantly.

They all thanked the instructor and began to head back to their campsite, now they had to get changed and be ready for their next activity. It was decided that, in honour of the winning team, it would be pancakes for lunch.

"Hey Germany what are we doing next?" Asked Italy. "can we play capture the flag? Huh? Can we can we?"

"Ja ja whatever" replied Germany.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6 will come whenever i next get around to writing.<strong>


	6. Capture the flag!

**I am so sorry this took so long! but what with exams and everything i've just had no time for writing! Still read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Hetalia Scout Camp<span>

Chapter 6: The Wide Game

"So the rules are simple; we divide into 3 teams and each team has one flag. The idea is to capture the flag of both the other teams and take them back to your own base without losing your flag in the process. Furthermore if your own flag is stolen you must attempt to retrieve it by tagging the person holding it or stealing it back; if you are tagged when holding a flag then you must surrender your flag to the person who tagged you."

Britain looked up from the rules sheet and surveyed the other nations standing around him. They stood in a circle around him in the middle of the woods. 3 flags stood in the ground next to Britain. The Union Flag, the Stars and Stripes and the Tricolore Français (or to the rest of us Britain, America and France's flags)

"Dude I get it already we play this in my house all the time!" America interrupted.

Britain Scowled "this is not like one of your American Summer camps! This is a scout camp! We're playing a wide game and I have to read out these rules for the benefit. Besides how do you know if you know how to play git?"

"We're going to need team captains da? Who're they going to be? Russia asked innocently.

This caused a stir among the nations, all of whom wanted a chance to be a team leader. The noise grew louder and louder as different nations argued with one another over who should lead. Poland felt that he should "like totally be the leader right Liet?" America made several loud declarations that he was the "Hero" and that it was the "Hero's job to lead all the teams!" France and China were prepared to go into an all-out fist-fight over the matter…

"CAN'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone whipped round to see who had just shouted. All thoughts of leadership and fighting abandoned. They expected it to have been Germany, a person who could yell so loudly at meetings that he brought whole cities to a standstill. So you can imagine their surprise when they discovered…

"Estonia you can really shout when you need to da?"

Estonia blushed and avoided meeting his former master's gaze. He paused to regain himself before continuing hesitantly. " W-Well I think..er… we s-should let some o-of the other n-nations who d-don't usually get to be leader h-h-have a go…" he stammered. From behind him a nervous looking Lithuania and a shaking Latvia nodded in agreement.

"Seems like a good idea" Britain added "you can lead team 1 then and how about Latvia lead team 2 and Lithuania team 3?"

Five minutes later, filled with squabbling and minor arguments about who went with who… "but I like totally have to go with Liet!", " No way in hell am I going with that Commie bastard!", " can't you guys stop fighting-aru?"… and all the teams were decided.

Team 1: Estonia, China, Japan and France

"So its agreed then. We'll have China and Japan guard the flag, since you're good a martial arts and things, while France and I go out to capture the others flags" Estonia concluded in their team talk.

France gave a seductive wink "Excellent, now I can 'ave a little fun of my own non?"

"Don't grab me there-aru!"

"Furansu-san this is most undignified! Please put your clothes back on!"

Team 2: Lithuania, Russia, Britain and Canada

"Russia and Britain should do the flag capturing since they're the strongest and fastest of us" Canada suggested, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I think Britain and I will be doing the flag capturing da?" Russia announced "we're the strongest and fastest after all da?"

"That's what I said…" Sighed Canada, although no one heard him.

"Wait!" interrupted Britain "I have a much better idea!" The team leant in closer to the blonde nation in order to hear him better as he whispered out his plans.

Team 3: Latvia, Poland, Germany, America, Italy

"veee! America you're flag is so colourful!" sighed Italy happily. He was thinking about dinner already, he hoped he wouldn't have to wait to long to have food.

"Concentrate Italy!" barked Germany " Ve are going to go after zer veakest team first ja? And zen ve can vork togezer to get ze final flag!"

"The Hero will capture the flag!" shouted America "Latvia, Poland you guys are my back up!"

"B-B-But I'm the c-captain!" Latvia protested. He silently prayed that they wouldn't lose too quickly and humiliatingly.

"READY!"

"SET!"

"GO!"

Each team sprinted off in a different direction to hide their flags. Soon they were all deep within the shady green woods.

Team 1 were surprised at how efficient a leader Estonia tuned out to be. He was a cunning strategist and within minutes the team had hidden their flag in a small clearing to the north-east of their camp. China and Japan stood back to back around their flag, scanning the surroundings for any flag-thieves.

France was working his way through the undergrowth in a particularly dense part of the forest. He laughed quietly to himself, "ohonhonhonhon" , for he could just see the team 3 base camp. He kept closer and closer.

Left all alone to guard the flag all by himself was Italy. America was supposed to have stayed with him to guard the flags. But the self-righteous nation, with a declaration of "the hero will help find the flags!" had long since run off. France could see that Italy was completely unaware of him lurking in the bushes behind him. So slowly…. Carefully…

"AAAAAGH! GERMANY GERMANY HELP ITS FRANCE ITS FRANCE HE'S GOING TO GET MEEE!"

France had leapt out of the bushes and, laughing like a hyena, wrapped his arms around Italy's chest. Thankfully France still had all his clothes on, at least for now.

"NO FAIR NO FAIR GEEEERMANYY!" Italy screeched as he struggled in the Frenchman's grasp.

"Ohonhonhon! I just wanted a little fun non?" France laughed, releasing Italy and dashing away to molest another unsuspecting nation taking the flag along with him.

Latvia could hear Italy's cries from where he was hiding. Every kind instinct in him wanted to go back and help the poor Italian. But Latvia was frozen to the spot; fear rooted him in his hiding place. He was so close to team two's flag that he could almost reach it and had actually been about to do so when he noticed who was the guard for the team two flag. Britain's brilliant idea had worked.

"You know I can see you little Latvia da?"

Russia sat comfortably beneath the large oak tree, his violet eyes staring innocently at the crouching Latvia across from him. "Are you going to take the flag or not?" he asked playfully. Latvia's reaction had been just as Britain planned; Latvia felt like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights, powerless.

"I-I've got to be brave" he thought to himself, trying to summon a tiny spark of courage into himself. His fingers slowly curled around the union flag that belonged to team 2. He gently lifeted from the ground, took to his heels and bolted from the clearing.

"Yay! Now I can chase you!" Russia crowed. He stood, brushed a leaf off his coat and followed the fleeing Latvia.

(Team 2: Lithuania, Britain, Russia, Canada)

Britain crawled through the bushes, laughing quietly. When France had grabbed Italy he had snuck in and grabbed the flag from team 3's base. "Of course leave it to the best to get the flag" he whispered to himself. He was almost back to the safety, well if you could call any place where Russia was "safe", of team 2's base. He was nearly there! He could see Russia sitting by the oak tree as if he had never left it, and was that a bloodstain on his flag? Never mind that! He was so close! He could-

"Tag" said a voice from above him and he felt someone smack him hard on the shoulder. "Hand back my flag Britain I tagged you!" came America's distinctive voice.

Britain stood up, handed the flag over to the grinning American and watched him head back into the woods.

"Bollocks" he muttered.

Just then Poland came skipping past with Britain's team flag in his hand. "I just like totally took your flag!" he sang as he skipped past.

"Triple Bollocks" Britain muttered.

Team 1 ( Estonia, France, China, Japan)

All was quiet in team 1's base. "Too quiet" though Japan as he scanned the treeline for any signs of life. Behind him China was doing the same. So far the two had had no one come and attempt to steal their flag. The last person they had seen was France skulking in the bushes, trying to strip. They had spent a good five minutes forcing him to stay clothed.

"Isn't anyone going to come here-aru?" China whined.

As if in answer to that question at that moment the two heard a rustling coming from the shrubs nearby. Someone was coming. As China and japan prepared themselves for a fight they waited for their opponent to appear. From The bushes the blonde head of Poland appeared;

"I am like toally taking your flag now!" he declared.

In a flash the Pole had leapt from the bushes, pounced on team 1's flag and sprinted off before the startled Asians had had chance to react.

This was how things stood: Team one had just lost their flag to Poland, who came skipping into team three's base merrily waving his prize around. Team two's flag was back under the guard of team member Russia since Britain had had to give it up. Team three had lost their flag to France who had, after molesting both Lithuania and Canada on the way, taken it back to team one's base. Things were going nowhere!

Estonia called team one's members together for a strategy talk. France, China and Japan stood huddled together, although they tried to keep their distance from France, and began to whisper tactics.

Team three (Latvia, Poland, Germany, America, Italy) began discussing tactics as well, albeit not as quietly as team one because of America. Team two had disappeared into the clearing to guard their flag, Lithuania guessed that they would be targeted and decided it was time to step up their defences.

"T-Team two still h-have their own flag a-and we need to recover our own to win" concluded Latvia.

"Dud I have a wicked idea that'll get us a flag AND piss Britain off! America boomed.

"Ve need to find a vey of getting past zat pervert France ja?" added Germany.

Plans were agreed and the game got even tenser.

America stood in the middle of the clearing and in the loudest voice he could muster, which you must remember is very VERY loud, he yelled…

"IGGY YOU'RE COOKING SUCKS AND YOU HAVE BIG EYEBROWS!"

The effect was instantaneous. Britain leapt from the bushes; he was holding team one's flag (that they had taken from team three) which he had just stolen from their base, his eyes burning with fiery rage. He dropped the flag and grabbed America by the throat.

"AMERICA YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT TRUE COOKING AND FOR GOD'S SAKE DO NOT CALL ME IGGY DAMMIT!"

Slowly, carefully Latvia picked up the dropped flag and scurried back to team three's base. They now had two flags and almost had a third. For as Britain continued to beat the living daylights out of America, Germany was making his way into team two's base.

Team two (minus Britain) stood round their final flag. Lithuania, Russia and Canada scanned the clearing for signs of people. Team one (Estonia, China, Japan, France) , who had lost all their flags to the other team, had given up and were now relaxing under a tree by their former team base. Estonia gave Lithuania an encouraging smile but it made no difference, Lithuania was still nervous. For towering above him, in a very bad mood, was a very irritated Russian.

"I do not like that we are not winning da?" Russia complained.

"Well we'll just have to make sure that they don't get our flag" Encouraged Canada, but no one heard him.

In the bushes, Germany waited. Years of military training had taught him to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike. He waited until Russia had distracted himself poking a nerve-wracked Lithuania and revealed himself. Like lightning he sprang forward and grabbed the flag. Canada gave a surprised cry of "Maple!" as he watched the German disappear back into the woods.

Team three were victorious!

"Veeeee!" cried Italy "we won we won we won!"

"THE HERO ALWAYS WINS!"

"Didn't I like look totally fabulous Liet?"

"Italy get ze hell off me!"

"W-W-We won?"

Latvia gave a started squeak as he felt himself being lifted above the ground. He was hoisted onto America and Germany's shoulders as the 5 members of team 5 sang a victory song very loudly. The group made their way back to their campsite, bringing the three flags; a torn stars and stripes, a holey Tricolore and a blood stained ( Latvia shivered at the memory of being "played with" by Russia) union flag.

Little did they know that in a clearing not too far away from where the group had been playing a new group of campers had arrived. A very familiar group of campers. And they were not going to let the others have all the fun without them.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, so write in and tell me who you think are showing up! There are 4 more appearing in the next chapter and the first person to guess one or more of them gets internet cookies and a fic by me :) 1 clue: i have mentioned some before! and said they were going to be in this story!<strong>

**hope you enjoyed! **

**Shadow xx**


	7. New Campers!

**Apologies for the long wait! school's been eating up my life. Short chapter is short, sorry but leads the way to more exciting stuff to come!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 New Campers!<span>

"." Romano yelled at the top of his voice. "Why the F**ing hell am I even here? This is all your fault you bastard!"

Spain brushed off Romano's attempts to strangle him "calm down Roma!" he said "This is a place for los niños! You don't want them to pick up any of your foul language sí?"

"I don't care! Why the bloody f***ing hell am I here?" Romano ranted, until he was hit in the back of the head by a frying pan.

Hungary was standing over him, a look of pure fury on her face. She hit him again, knocking him onto the floor. "Can't you be quiet? Do you want the other lot to find out we're here? You'll give the game away dummy!"

Unbeknownst to the camping axis and allies, another group of nations had arrived that morning and set up camp nearby to them. Prussia, who'd seen his brother packing, had wanted to come along but wasn't allowed. So he'd decided to have his own camp. Dragging Spain, his best friend, who refused to come unless he could take Romano along with him. Hungary had decided to come along to make sure Prussia didn't make a complete fool of himself (and not because she wanted to get video footage of the boys wink wink nudge nudge) , but she hadn't wanted to be the only girl on camp so had dragged Liechtenstein along. The issue was that Liechtenstein hadn't told her brother she was going. So in truth they were all on the run from a potentially furious rifle-wielding maniacal Swiss man. Sounds pretty hectic no? But that just about sums up why another group of nations were now trying to assemble two tents in the next clearing.

"Miss Hungary where do you want me to put these?" Liechtenstein asked innocently, holding out a box filled with various cameras, microphones and extra film.

"We'' put them in our tent for now" Hungary answered "and we can set them up in the boys' tents later on kay? And don't be so formal please!"

Two tents had been set up. A large green tent to sleep Spain, Romano and Prussia and a smaller green tent for Hungary and Liechtenstein. The five new campers had been careful to camouflage their tents so as to not be found out by the others. After all, they wanted to have some fun with the unsuspecting nations.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	8. Rock Climbing! Two sides meet!

**MASSIVE APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT! Life kind of caught up to me and ive been loaded with the stress of exams and the like. And i had a really bad accident recently which left me unable to see for a while as well but i'm gonna stop the excuses now. I'm lazy and i know it. So my next update wont be for a long while as well. But i'm not giving up on this tale! I hope i've still got it!**

**Oh and an explanation! Belaying in rock climbing means that you are using your weight to support the person on the wall's ropes so that should they fall the don't hurt themselves as they just hang in mid air until lowered down! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Rock Climbing!<span>

"What's our next activity Britain?" America asked impatiently as the group washed up after lunch. The losing teams were the ones banished to Washing up duty so there were more than three people helping this time.

"According to the activity list we're scheduled to do rock climbing this afternoon" Britain replied as he scrubbed one of their pots with a sponge.

This seemed to perk up the group since rock climbing wasn't something any of them had really done before. It was also a chance for them to challenge each other as to who could climb highest.

"Although," Britain continued "We won't be the only ones using the rock wall at the same time. According to this there will be another group of campers there at the same time."

"I hope they're nice-aru" said China , maybe we'll make new friends-aru!"

Well, it would be nice to think that they would, of course they already knew the other group. They just had no idea they were there.

"You even signed us up for f******g activities?" Romano swore at Hungary in a blind fury.

Hungary hit him with her frying pan again "What did you expect? This is a scout camp! We should at least try to have some fun! Plus the activities will do you some good! Perhaps teach you to be less moody!"

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun!" Liechtenstein piped up.

The group had assembled their tents and were now on their way to their first activity. Like the axis and allies they had no idea of who they would be doing rock climbing with. The five had only just left their campsite and were making their way through the woods to the rock wall. Everywhere was a lush green colour and the serene beauty of the place was only shattered by the constant swearing of a very, very pissed off Romano.

"Por favor!" Spain exclaimed, grabbing Romano and pulling him towards him "Romano could you please be un poco mas tranquilo? You're scaring los niños!"

"Kesesese I am totally gonna own this rock wall!" Laughed Prussia.

"Lets do our best right Miss Hungary?" Liechtenstein said sweetly.

Meanwhile at the rock climbing wall the others were being kitted up by the instructors. They'd handed out the harnesses and helmets to everyone and now were faced with the terrible task of getting them to wear said equipment.

"Veee! I can't wear this it makes me feel short!" Italy whined

"H-How do you think I feel?" Latvia stammered next to him "I'm t-the shortest of all of u-us!"

France, faced with the opportunity to "share the amour" with the two instructors had been forced into his harness by everyone else but the instructors who didn't want to go near him.

"Now then!" the first instructor announced "We'll just wait for the second group and then we can begin!"

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Romano's loud voice could be heard a mile and a half away. You can imagine the phone calls main reception must be getting regarding little children and 'learning new words'.

"Romano! Los niños are around!" said Spain exasperatedly.

"What the?" Estonia started to say.

"Is that Romano's voice-aru?" China wondered.

"Vee! Fratello! Ciao ciao!"

And that is when the two groups met.

"Hey West! Told you I was coming camping whether you liked it or not!" Prussia announced laughing maniacally.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose; he could already feel the headache coming on. Of all the people who could turn up it had to be his older brother, the violent and unpredictable southern half of Italy, the crazy Spaniard, the Yaoi lover and the little girl who could get them shot by her paranoid brother if they so much as existed in her presence.

"Its nice to see you all" Liechtenstein said politely, giving a small curtsey.

The others stood there, stunned.

"Umm? Are we ready to begin?" The second instructor asked "we need you to be in teams of three ok?"

The group assembled themselves, after much arguing and several shouts of "there is no way in hell I'm working with you!" into their specific groups of three.

"Now its very very very simple!" The first instructor began "Three of you will climb the wall, three of you will belay and three will be keeping the ropes out the way of the people belaying. So who wants to go first?"

"WE WILL!" Prussia yelled dashing over to the wall as fast as he could.

"How about us?" Hungary added as she took up the second position on the wall.

"THE HERO SHALL CLIMB THIS WALL!" America yelled, taking position three.

"Ok!" Said the first instructor "So on wall one we have Prussia climbing, Spain Belaying and France holding the ropes! On wall two we have Hungary climbing, Poland belaying and Liechtenstein holding the ropes!"

"and on wall three we have America Climbing, China Belaying and Britain holding the ropes!" the second instructor finished "you may begin climbing!"

Prussia leapt at the wall, clambering up as if his life depended on it. Hungary was making a more dignified approach to her climb and so was going a little slower. America raced up, helped by his super strength, and then stopped.

"Uhh… Iggy this is really high up"

"No kidding Sherlock Holmes!" Prussia yelled from his side of the wall "You scared of heights or something? Kesesesesese!"

America scowled and yelled back indignantly "I am so not afraid of heights! The hero is never afraid of heights!"

"Kesesesese! Then why don't you climb up here?" Prussia challenged from his vantage point, he'd made it to the top of the wall and was sitting there casually as if he did this kind of thing every day.

"That was fast mi amigo!" Spain called up "You practise?"

"Ja!" Prussia laughed "West makes me clean his windows so often I got bored of dragging the ladder out every time to do them!"

"So zat's why my roof tiles are falling off" Germany muttered making a mental note to buy Prussia a ladder for Christmas.

"That's it Miss Hungary! There's a ledge above you that you might just be able to reach!" Liechtenstein encouraged "you're almost at the top!"

"Excellent!" Hungary said "Then I can hit Prussia, he's annoying me!"

"Iggy I can't get down!" America wailed.

The whole group collectively facepalmed.

10 minutes later and a wailing, embarrassed that everyone now knew he was afraid of heights America was unfastened from his harness. The next set of climbers began.

China, having had around 2000 years more rock climbing experience than the others made it to the top very quickly, sitting on the ledge and surveying the others like some kind of modern emperor. Poland on the other hand took this very slowly, checking his nails every couple of inches he climbed. He cried when he discovered a little bit of his hot pink nail polish had chipped and came back down. Spain insisted on climbing up as seductively as possible, trying to prove truth to the rumour (one that he may have started himself but no one could prove that yet) that all Spaniards have amazing butts. Certainly little Liechtenstein, was impressed, but she didn't say anything.

Next up came the three that had originally been holding the ropes. France was climbing up and shamelessly trying to flirt at the same time. The rest of the group realised how accurately Hungary could throw when her frying pan struck France a direct hit to the face. Liechtenstein took a lot of gentle coaxing and encouragement from the group, she was a little afraid of being so high up but nevertheless she persevered and made it to the top. Britain could barely get a grip on the wall and at one point was hanging off of the ledge like a scene in a Bond film, not that he really minded since he was a big fan of those films.

"Now Latvia I'm trusting you to keep me safe when I climb da?" Russia said sweetly as he prepared to climb.

Latvia was shivering so violently he was making the rope wobble a little. The huge contrast in size between him and Russia would have made any onlookers believe that there was no way Latvia could belay for Russia.

"Size doesn't matter!" the instructor said, reassuring Latvia.

"That's what she said" France whispered to Spain and Prussia and the three collapsed in immature laughter.

"Vee! Its so high!" Italy marvelled.

"Ja, just try not to get stuck" Germany replied.

"Germany heeelp me! I'm stuck I can't climb any higher it's too scary!"

Gemany, from his vantage point on the ledge, died a little inside. "Italy you haven't even made it a metre off the ground yet!"

The next three climbers were just as eventful.

"Now don't worry little Latvia! If you fall I'll make sure to catch you da?" Russia smiled as Latvia faced his turn at the climbing wall.

Latvia made the fastest climbing time off all of them, scurrying up to the ledge in under a minute in sheer terror. When he got to the top he peered over the edge, realised how high up he was and fainted. He slid off of the ledge and plummeted (well, fell as fast as the belay system would let him which isn't very fast) towards the ground. Russia stepped out to catch him, but was beaten to it.

"Mi amigo you should be careful! Fainting while climbing is muy peligroso!"

"J-Ja, t-thank you for c-catching me S-Spain." Latvia stammered, still quaking with terror.

"Go on Japan-aru! You're nearly there-aru!" China cried watching the little Asian boy climb higher and higher up his side of the rock wall.

"Arigato for your support Chugoku-san!" Japan cried back, "I am almost at the top now!"

Romano made the second fastest time to climb the wall when he realised France was belaying him. He then refused to come down until someone else was doing it instead of "that pervy French b*****d." When Spain offered he was replied with a loud cry of "F**K NO! CHIGI!" So in the end Romano settled with the first instructor, and finally came down off of the wall.

The last two to climb were the remaining Baltics: Lithuania and Estonia. Lithuania, made strong by years of fighting Russia and dragging Poland out of clothing shops, was able to scale it fairly easily. Estonia on the other hand was not so nimble, his only experience of climbing was from a computer game he once played. But with a little encouragement (read terror) from Russia he made it to the top.

"Right so did everyone have fun?" The first instructor asked after everyone had taken off their climbing gear and were gathered around. There was a chorus of "yes!" in varying languages.

"Vee whats our next activity Germany?" Italy asked, "Are we gonna eat now?"

"What I want to know is why all of you decided to come here!" England said glaring at Romano and the other five new campers.

"Well then, we can all share our stories round a campfire can't we?" Hungary said.

"Campfire? Another one?" America said, excitement in his voice "BRING IT ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed ^^ rate and review and see you all next time! hasta la pasta!<strong>


	9. Hiatus NOTICE!

**Ok, so the same message is going up on all my long stories so if you just had this appear about 6 or 7 times in your inbox I'm really really really sorry.**

**Ok, so I need to take a hiatus guys.**

**I know its been months in some cases since I updated and I promised that over summer I'd do lots of writing but I have genuine reasons for this decision.**

**Firstly, I don't want to completely stop these stories as I love them dearly. But I've been struck with terrible writer's block as of late and just haven't had the motivation to write at the moment. I don't want to write chapters that are hurried or bad so I want to take a break to regather my ideas and ability to form a good story.**

**Furthermore finding the time to write is not the easiest, I've been ver y busy as of late and I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. My results day is in a weeks time and very soon I'll be starting a new school I loathe so that's putting a lot of stress on my plate at the moment.**

**Thirdly, some people know this and others don't but about three weeks ago I had a very bad asthma attack, something I haven't had for a good few years (about 7 or 8, normally I'm only a mild asthmatic) and since then I've been unwell. This hiatus is also a chance for me to concentrate on getting myself well enough to write again.**

**I'll still be active on my Deviant Art account, it's the same username as on here if you want to check it out. So I'll be giving updates on my writing status on there. So you'll know if I'm going to start updating again. Its also easier for me to upload artwork because I don't have to be on the computer for ages typing like I do with FF. I may however put up the occasional short story from time to time. **

**Redrosealchemist i am working on your story, its taking a long time because i'm not used to writing as the characters you requested other than Iggy. But i will complete it eventually. I'm so sorry for the wait**

**So, until I'm able to write again my friends adieu. And once again i apologise. **

**Shadow**


End file.
